miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbisia/Jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni
''' Prolog' Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. W te cudowne i hipnotyzujące szmaragdowe oczy. Były niesamowite, a ona nadal nie mogła pojąć, dlaczego zrozumiała to dopiero teraz. Odwróciła wzrok, kiedy poczuła jak jej oczy zaczynają napełniać się łzami. Po policzku dziewczyny spłynęła jedna jedyna łza, która nie została dostrzeżona przez jej towarzysza. Bohaterka tak naprawdę od kilku dni nie zmrużyła oka. Całe noce spędzała na wypłakiwaniu się w poduszkę i narzekaniu na to jaką to ona jest idiotkę. Nie odbyło się oczywiście bez oglądania jakichś bzdurnych telenowel i wpieprzania tony lodów. Skutkowało to oczywiście częstszym spóźnieniem się, odsypianiem na lekcjach i ogromnym zmęczeniem, które naprawdę dawało się we znaki, kiedy atakowała akuma. Alya także zaczęła niepokoić się o przyjaciółkę. Wiedziała, że Marinette nie da oduczyć się spóźniania i zbyt długiego snu, jednak to, co ostatnio działo się z jej przyjaciółką nie było normalne. Na wiele sposobów próbowała dowiedzieć się od dziewczyny, co takiego wydarzyło się w jej życiu. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Marinette z jakiegoś powodu ogromnie cierpi, jednak nie mogła dociec dlaczego. Jednak nie tylko Alya zamartwiała się o dziewczynę. Zarówno jej rodzice, jak i Adrien nie mogli zrozumieć co dzieje się z Marinette. Tak, Adrien. Chłopak, w którym Marinette była szaleńczo zakochana. Wystarczyło przydzielenie ich przez nauczycielkę do wspólnego projektu, aby mógł on zapałać do niej uczuciem. Pozostawała jednak jeszcze sprawa Czarnego Kota. Jakiś czas temu Marinette dostała dowód na to, że chłopak naprawdę ją kocha. Od tamtego czasu obwiniała się o to, że tak bardzo go skrzywdziła. Odpychała jego zaloty, bo myślała, że on nie traktuje jej na poważnie. Tak bardzo chciała z nim szczerze porozmawiać, wszystko wyjaśnić. Jednak nie potrafiła. Za każdym razem, gdy go widziała czuła do siebie ogromny żal. Tak było i tym razem, kiedy spotkali się na szczycie wierzy Eiffla, podczas jednego z nocnych partoli. - Czy coś się stało? - spojrzał na nią wzrokiem pełnym troski, a ona znów poczuła ukłucie w sercu. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego on nadal tak bardo się o nią troszczy. Po tym wszystkim co mu zrobiła. - Nic takiego - odpowiedziała może trochę, za chłodno, co nie uszło uwadze chłopaka. Adrien od dłuższego czasu miał wrażenie, że jego relacje z dziewczyną uległy pogorszeniu. Nie wiedział jednak dlaczego. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby zrobił coś, co mogłoby ją urazić. Próbował się z nią porozumieć na każdym kroku. Wykorzystywał każdą sytuację do rozmowy. Próbował dowiedzieć się co trapi dziewczynę. Bo jeśli to faktycznie nie on, to spowodowało, ze jest taka smutna i przygnębiona? Nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do obecnej sytuacji. Od zawsze mówiła mu o swoich problemach. Oczywiście w taki sposób, aby przez przypadek nie zdradzić swojej tożsamości. No ale zawsze coś. Teraz gdy prawie wcale się do siebie nie odzywali, chłopak miał dość. Ostatnio wszystko szło nie po jego myśli. Coraz więcej zajęć dodatkowych i sesji zdjęciowych. Władca ciem wysyłał potężniejsze akumy, z którymi bohaterowie nie raz mieli nie mały problem. A do tego wszystkiego jeszcze Biedronka. Była jego światełkiem w tunelu. Radością życia. Dzięki niej każdy dzień był piękniejszy. A teraz nagle i ona się od niego odwróciła. Tak jakby to, że musi znosić widok swojego ojca nie mógłby być jego jedynym problemem. Oczywiście pozostawała jeszcze sprawa jego koleżanki z klasy Marinette. Na czym polegał problem? Otóż na tym, że gdy Adrien poznał bliżej dziewczynę doszedł do wniosku, że i przy niej jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej. Z ręką na sercu mógł stwierdzić, że w towarzystwie swojej uroczej przyjaciółki (bo chyba mógł ją tak nazywać) czuł się tak samo, jak w towarzystwie jego odważnej i dzielnej towarzyszki. Było to dla niego dużym szokiem. Był on bowiem przekonany, że nie jest w stanie obdarzyć nikogo takim samym uczuciem co Ladybug. Do tamtej pory, nie wiedział jak bardzo się mylił. Wszystko zaczęło się od wspólnego projektu. Kiedy spotkali się w domu u chłopaka, aby omówić to jak będzie wyglądać ich praca. Marinette oczywiście jak zwykle nie potrafiła się wysłowić. Jednak po pewnym czasie rozluźniła się i zawiązała z chłopakiem ciekawą dyskusję. Takim oto sposobem Adrien dowiedział się, że on i dziewczyna mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Obydwoje uwielbiają Jaggeda Stona. Ich ulubiony rodzaj filmów to horrory, a ulubiony smak lodów truskawkowy. Od tamtego czasu Marinette bez większych problemów mogła komunikować się ze swoją sympatią. Mieli okazję do tego, aby nie raz wybrać się razem do kina czy na spacer. Do tego wszystkiego Adrien już nie raz wyżalał się Marinette ze swoich problemów, a ona jak nikt (no może oprócz Biedronki) potrafiła go pocieszyć i poprawić mu humor. Więc nic dziwnego, że gdy dziewczyna zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać, Adrien nie na żarty zaczął się martwić. Jednak nie dowiedział się od niej niczego konkretnego. Był to więc jego kolejny problem. Spojrzał znów na swoją towarzyszkę, która zapatrzona była w szykujące się do snu miasto i udawała, że nie widzi przewiercającego ją na wylot spojrzenia Chata. W końcu i on nie wytrzymał. - Możesz mi w końcu powiedzieć do cholery, o co tu chodzi? - zapytał podirytowany - mam tego dość. Zachowujesz się jakby mnie nie było. Traktujesz mnie jak powietrze. Można wiedzieć dlaczego? - jednak dziewczyna nadal milczała, choć na jej policzkach można było dostrzec świeże łzy - proszę cie nie płacz - zwrócił się do niej łagodniej i objął ją ramieniem, a ona jeszcze bardziej wtuliła się w niego - dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć? Czy to ja zrobiłem coś nie tak My Lady? Jeśli tak, postaram się to naprawić. Proszę cię tylko nie odwracaj się ode mnie. Nie mogę cię stracić - głos powoli mu się załamywał, a z oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy - tak cholernie mi na tobie zależy - nadal nic - proszę cię odpowiedz mi - jego ton głosu był niemal błagalny. - To nie twoja wina Chat - wreszcie udało jej się odezwać - to ja wszystko zepsułam. - O czym ty mówisz? - spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany. Przez chwilę nie mógł zrozumieć przekazu jej słów. - Tyle przeze mnie wycierpiałeś. Tyle razy cię odrzucałam bo byłam pewna, że to tylko zwykły podryw, nic więcej. Gdybym tylko wiedziała Chat - spoglądał na nią z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć - wiesz co? Byłam pewna, że między nami nie powinno pojawić się takie uczucie. Że mogłoby ono tylko przeszkadzać nam w walce. Stworzyłam między nami granicę. Można nawet powiedzieć, że wybudowałam mur. Starałam się, aby trzymać się wyznaczony przeze mnie zasad. Jednak tak naprawdę tylko obydwoje przez to cierpieliśmy. A ja dopiero niedawno zrozumiałam co robiłam nie tak - i w tym momencie dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech - wmawiałam sobie, że nic do ciebie nie czuję. Jednak nie miałam racji Chat. Ja nie mogę bez ciebie żyć - spojrzała na chłopaka, który chyba nie do końca wierzył w to co słyszy - kocham cię Chat, najmocniej na świecie. 'Hejka i jak wam się podoba? Przepraszam za błędy. Liczę na szczere opinie :-0' '/1/ Jak to się wszystko zaczęło' Jak każdego ranka, Tikki i dzisiaj zmagała się z nie lada wyzwaniem. Jakim? Obudzeniem swojej podopiecznej. Marinette była ogromnym śpiochem, jeszcze zanim dostała miraculum. A teraz, gdy na głowie ma nie tylko szkołę, ale i walkę ze złem obudzenie jej przed ósmą, tak aby zdążyła na lekcje jest co najmniej niemożliwe. Tak samo było i tego dnia. Kwami spoglądała na jeszcze smacznie śpiącą Marinette i kręciła głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miała do niej siły. Kiedy znów miała zamiar spróbować zbudzić dziewczynę (chyba już jakiś sentny raz), usłyszała kroki. Ktoś ewidentnie kierował się do pokoju, więc Tikki pośpiesznie wleciała do wiszącej na wieszaku torebki Marinette. Po chwili klapa w podłodze się otwarła, a przez nią do pokoju dostała się Alya. Dziewczyna spojrzała z pobłażaniem na śpiącą przyjaciółkę. Do rozpoczęcia zajęć zostało jakieś 10 minut. Już miała się odezwać, co pewnie niczym by nie poskutkowało, no ale zawsze warto spróbować, jednak przeszkodziły jej ciche pomruki Marinette. Jedyna co udało jej się wychwycić z bełkotu dziewczyny to imię jej sympatii. Alya nie raz już twierdziła, że zainteresowanie Adrienem jest już obsesją, ale Marinette nigdy się do tego nie przyznała. Jednak cierpliwość Alyi całkowicie wyparowała, gdy spojrzała na zegar wiszący na ścianie, była 7:55. No tak, i z planów aby być na czas nici. - Marinette do cholery jasnej, wstawaj! - Alya była nie na żarty wkurzona, a jak powszechnie wiadomo do wściekłej nastolatki bez kija nie ma co podchodzić. Marinette delikatnie uchyliła powieki. Kiedy zobaczyła nad sobą wściekłą Alyę zerwała się na równe nogi. Zaczęła latać po pokoju, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Alya nie mogła dosłyszeć o czym biadoliła dziewczyna. Choć może to i dobrze, bo gdyby usłyszała przeklinanie Władcy Ciem i jego durnych akum, z ust Marinette, mogłaby zacząć coś podejrzewać. - Ile czasu mi zostało? - Mari nie kryła swojego zażenowania całą tą sytuacją. Miała zamiar budzić się wraz z budzikiem, ale nijak jej to nie wychodziło. - Za 4 minuty zaczyna się lekcja. I tak już nie zdążymy. Nie śpiesz się - mulatka usiadła na łóżku dziewczyny i sięgnęła do kieszeni, z której wyciągnęła swojego smartfona - dostałam SMS-a od Nina. Pyta dlaczego jeszcze nas nie ma. Wymyślić jakąś niewiarygodną historię, czy po prostu wyznać prawdę? - jednak nie otrzymała upragnionej odpowiedzi, ponieważ Marinette była tak zajęta, że nie kontaktowała się ze światem. Kiedy Mari była już gotowa chwyciła tylko torebkę, w której chowała się Tikki i wraz z Alyą opuściła dom. Za namową przyjaciółki obydwie skierowały się do parku. - Jak myślisz, czy pani Mendeleiev będzie bardzo wkurzona? - no tak. Chemiczka była najbardziej jędzowatą nauczycielką w całej szkole, a Marinette najzwyczajniej w świecie jej nie trawiła. W sumie tak jak większa część szkoły. - Niby dlaczego miałaby się na nas wkurzyć? - Alya naprawdę nie miała pojęcia o co chodzi jej przyjaciółce - Marinette daj spokój. Skoczymy jeszcze na lody do parku, a w szkole pojawimy się na drugą lekcję - no tak, i w tym momencie Marinette przyszła do głowy pewna straszna teoria. - Alya? - zwróciła się jak najdelikatniej do przyjaciółki, ponieważ wiedziała, co się stanie, gdy jej teoria okaże się prawdziwa. - Tak? - Alya odwróciła się w jej kierunku. - Pierwsza jest dzisiaj chemia. Wiesz o tym, prawda? - Co? Powiedz, że sobie żartujesz Mari - niestety mina przyjaciółki utwierdziła dziewczynę w przekonaniu, że mówi ona prawdę - no to już po nas. Możemy przygotować się na bolesną śmierć. Dziewczyny już nic nie mówiły tylko pędem ruszyły w kierunku szkoły. Pomimo obaw Marinette Alya nie przyjęła tego tak źle. Zawsze mogłaby być bardziej wkurzona. - To wszystko moja wina. Mogłyśmy od razu po wyjściu z twojego domu od razu iść do szkoły, byłybyśmy w lepszej sytuacji - zdesperowana Alya zaczęła biadolić tak samo jak Marinette, gdy w grę wchodził Adrien. - Nie, to ja mogłam obudzić się o przyzwoitej porze. Wczoraj miałam takie straszne urwanie głowy - dziewczyna miała oczywiście na myśli wczorajszą nocną akcję, gdy wraz z Czarnym Kotem walczyli z tak zwanym ,,Imprezowiczem". A tak swoją drogą dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że ostatnio akumy są coraz potężniejsze. No a do tego, Chat, który uparł się, aby po każdego dnia organizować patrole, aby w Paryżu było jeszcze bezpiecznej. Wczorajszy patrol został jednak przesunięty na późniejszą godzinę, co poskutkowało dzisiejszym spóźnieniem dziewcząt na chemię. Marinette obiecała sobie, że przy najbliższym spotkaniu zbeszta Chata za to, że tak bardzo uparł się tak na tamto spotkanie. - A co takiego się wczoraj działo, co? - no tak. Alya jak zwykle zaczyna swoje podejrzenia. Marinette często się zapominała, a każda nie przemyślana przez nią wypowiedź dawała Alyi pewne podejrzenia. - Och nic takiego. Znaczy no wiesz, to co zwykle. Musiałam pomóc rodzicom w piekarni. No i do tego nauka i jeszcze zaczęłam projekt nowej sukienki - jak zwykle, kiedy tylko trzeba było nagiąć prawdę Marinette zaczyna się jąkać. Co zresztą nie uchodziło uwadze Alyi. - Naprawdę nie umiesz kłamać Mari - dziewczyna spojrzała zdezorientowana na przyjaciółkę - wczoraj spędziłam cały dzień w piekarni twoich rodziców z laptopem i edytowałam wygląd bloga. Nie było cię tam nawet przez chwilę. - Yyyyyy....Nooo....Boooo...Dlatego, żee...... - dziewczyna zaczęła się plątać w swojej wypowiedzi. - Pogadamy o tym po lekcjach. Pójdziemy na te upragnione lody i wszystko mi wyjaśnisz - Marinette odetchnęła z ulgą. Musiała teraz tylko wymyślić jakąś dobrą wymówkę. Kiedy tylko dziewczyny przekroczyły próg klasy poczuły na sobie wrogie spojrzenie chemiczki. Obydwie bąknęły ciche: ,,przepraszamy za spóźnienie" i udały się do swojej ławki. Jednak nauczycielka tym razem miała zamiar wyciągnąć konsekwencje z tej sytuacji. - Można poznać powód waszego spóźnienia dziewczęta? - pod ostrym spojrzeniem chemiczki policzki Marinette zapłonęły obfitym rumieńcem. Nie lubiła być w centrum uwagi, a teraz spojrzenia wszystkich w klasie były skierowane na nią. Na szczęście Alya wzięła sprawę w swoje ręce. - Zaspałyśmy i naprawdę bardzo przepraszamy - no tak nasza nauczycielka pewnie spodziewała się jakieś bzdurnej historyjki, a nie szczerej odpowiedzi. - Obydwie? - była wyjątkowo dociekliwa tego dnia, co tylko bardziej zirytowało dziewczęta. - Tak wyszło. Jeszcze raz przepraszamy. - Niestety, ale chyba będę musiała wyciągnąć z tego konsekwencje - zaczęła przewiercać je spojrzeniem na wylot i szukać słabego punktu dziewcząt. I kiedy jej oczy zapłonęły żywym ogniem Marinette doszła do wniosku, że coś wymyśliła - mam wrażenie, że macie na siebie zły wpływ. Żadna z was nie ma rewelacyjnych ocen. I jeszcze te spóźnienia - i w tym momencie Alya nie wytrzymała. - Może mi pani powiedzieć dlaczego ,,spóźnienia"? Przecież to pierwsza taka sytuacja w tym semestrze, więc nie rozumiem o co pani chodzi - i tu młoda blogerka miała rację. Wtorek był jedynym dniem, w którym nawet Marinette była na lekcji w miarę punktualnie. Dlaczego? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Pierwszą lekcją była chemia. - Moja droga nie łap mnie za słówka. Gdybyście się dzisiaj nie spóźniły, wiedziałybyście o projekcie, który macie wykonać w parach. Co prawda powinnyście pracować razem, jednak, po tym incydencie już wiem, że macie na siebie zły wpływ. Będę więc zmuszona rozdzielić was, lecz nie tylko na czas pracy nad projektem, ale na stałe - i wtedy oczy dziewcząt wyszły z orbit - pomyślmy... Więc Alya wykonujesz projekt z Nino, a ty Marinette z Adrienem - gdy dziewczyny to usłyszały kamień spadł im z serca. Alya została ,,zmuszona", aby robić projekt ze swoim chłopakiem, co jak najbardziej było jej na rękę. Za to Marinette była o krok od zawału. Miała robić projekt z Adrienem. Tym Adrienem. Dla Mari to było nie do pomyślenia. Ogromną radość po chwili zastąpił strach. I zaczęły się rozmyślania. Co jeśli ośmieszy się przy Adrienie, albo wypapla coś, czego nie powinna? Jednak to co jeszcze powiedziała nauczycielka dopiero ją zdziwiło - no na co czekacie? Przesiadać się. No ruchy, ruchy, bo lekcja mija. Kiedy tylko Marinette zajęła miejsce obok Adriena na jej policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. - Hej - usłyszała przyjemny dla ucha głos chłopaka, a kiedy odwróciła wzrok w jego kierunku zobaczyła serdeczny uśmiech. - Hej, przepraszam. Prze....przeze mnie nie moooożeszz siedddzieć z Ninem - udało jej się sklecić jako takie zdanie i miała nadzieję, że chłopak cokolwiek zrozumiał. - Daj spokój, nic się nie dzieje. Ja tam lubię twoje towarzystwo - uśmiechnął się do niej serdecznie, a po chwili dodał - ślicznie się rumienisz - i kiedy dziewczyna miała już spróbować coś odpowiedzieć, po całej sali można było usłyszeć przesączony jadem głos chemiczki. - Proszę o ciszę, bo zacznę dawać jedynki - i takim oto sposobem do końca lekcji w klasie była cisza, jak makiem zasiał. Po wszystkich zajęciach, na których Marinette rozpatrzyła ogromną ilość czarnych scenariuszy dotyczących pracy nad projektem, dziewczyna została zatrzymana przez Adriena. - Mari, może poszlibyśmy na lody, co? Omówilibyśmy to, jak miałaby wyglądać praca nad projektem, a do tego moglibyśmy miło spędzić czas. - Jaaaasnee, nnnieee maa sp...sprawy. - To o siedemnastej koło wierzy Eiffla? - Okkkej. - To do zobaczenia Mari. - Pa Adrien. Stała w miejscu i wpatrywała się w odjeżdżającego do domu chłopaka. - Coś się stało? - obok niej pojawiła się Alya. - Zaprosił mnie na lody - odparła jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Kto? - Adrien - i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej wszystko, co się wydarzyło - o matko,a w co ja się ubiorę. Na pewno nie zdążę i się spóźnię. Albo palnę jakąś głupotę. I co teraz Alya? O matko, co ja mam robić? - jej monolog został przerwany przez przyjaciółkę. - Na początek zamknąć buzię. Damy radę. Na którą się umówiliście? - Alya jak zawsze panowała nad sytuacją. - Na 17:00 - mulatka spojrzała na zegarek. - Więc mamy jeszcze dużo czasu. Nie zamartwiaj się Marinette, tak cię wystroimy, że aż mu szczęka opadnie. - Jesteś najlepszą przyjaciółką na świecie Alya. - Wiem o tym Mari. 'I jak się podoba? ''' Pamiętaj: czytasz = komentujesz :-) '/2/ Tego się nie spodziewał' Adrien już od rana miał nie najlepszy humor. Najpierw jego ojciec powiedział mu, że wyjeżdża na tydzień do Mediolanu, a on z tej okazji będzie miał ,,odrobinę'' więcej zajęć dodatkowych. Oczywiście tylko po to, żeby czasem do głowy nie przychodziły mu jakieś chore pomysły i nie miał czasu na spotykanie się, ze swoimi niesprawnymi umysłowo znajomymi.'' Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak Gabriel zareagował na Nino i jego pomysł z imprezą urodzinową, Adrien cieszył się, że jego ojciec nie miał jeszcze okazji poznać Alix, która z pewnością już dawno powinna znaleźć się w psychiatryku. Kiedy o tym pomyślał, przypomniała mu się jego pierwsza w życiu impreza, na której był niespełna miesiąc wcześniej. Chłopak nie chciał się nawet zastanawiać co by było, gdyby jego ojciec dowiedział się, że ten jeden jedyny raz udało mu się wymknąć na imprezę, którą organizowała właśnie Alix. Kiedy obudził się następnego dnia w wannie, z potwornym kacem i z wypisanym na czole napisem: Jestem Deblem (który swoją drogą, nie dość, że był wybrakowany, bo brakowało ,,i", to jeszcze marker, którym go zapisano, był niezmazywalny), a także z brakiem wspomnień z minionej nocy, modlił się tylko o to, aby jego ojciec nie zauważył jego nieobecności. Na szczęście Gabriel tego samego dnia, dostał powiadomienie o tym, że jest problem z najnowszym pokazem mody w Londynie, więc od razu wsiadł w samolot i tyle go widzieli. Były z tego aż trzy korzyści. Pierwsza to taka, że Gabriel nie widział swojego syna w takim stanie i nie dowiedział się o feralnej imprezie. Druga, że Adrien miał kilka dni totalnego luzu. A trzecia? Chłopak nie musiał znosić widoku swojego ojca. Adrien do tej pory doskonale pamięta, że kiedy wrócił do domu, a raczej kiedy Nino przywlókł go tam, Nathalie spojrzała na niego z pobłażaniem i zaczęła mamrotać coś pod nosem, o tym, że gdyby jego ojciec tu był, na pewno Adrien byłby już w drodze do Auschwitz. Jednak chłopak najlepiej zapamiętał napis na czole. I to tylko dlatego, że nie chciał zejść przez tydzień. Przez to chodził cały czas z opaskami na czole lub ewentualnie zakładał zimowe czapki. Doskonale pamiętał jaką wszyscy mieli z niego bekę. A jego ojciec rozważał wysłanie go do psychiatryka. Tego dnia kiedy obudziły go jęki Plagga i kiedy otworzył oczy czuł się jak wybudzony z wiecznego spoczynku zombie. Nie można było się z nim w żaden sposób skontaktować, bo chłopak widocznie nie do końca się obudził. Nie dość, że zapomniał dać Plaggowi ser, czego jego kwami nie omieszkało mu wypominać, to jeszcze umył głowę żelem do układania włosów. Jakby tego było mało, to zamiast mleka dodał do płatków sok pomarańczowy, oraz próbował wyjść na dwór przez okno, które znajdowało się na drugim piętrze. Tak, nocne patrole całkowicie mu nie służyły. Tym bardziej, że po powrocie do domu przez dobre trzy godziny nie mógł zasnąć, bo tradycyjnie jego myśli zajmowała zamaskowana ukochana. Kiedy w końcu jakimś cudem udało mu się bezpiecznie dotrzeć pod szkołę, to wychodząc z samochodu o mało nie potknął się o krawężnik i nie wywalił głową w chodnik. Można stwierdzić, że tego dnia robił za perfekcyjną kopię Marinette. Pod klasą pojawił się dość wcześnie. Była 8:45, więc miał jeszcze piętnaście minut do rozpoczęcia lekcji. Usiadł na ławce, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jednak jego spokój nie trwał zbyt długo, bo zauważył biegnącego, a raczej może uciekającego z zawrotną prędkością Kima, który po chwili zniknął za zakrętem. Za chwilę jednak poczuł, że oberwał od kogoś w twarz, solidną porcją wody. Wtedy już w 100% się obudził. Spojrzał w kierunku, z którego przybył pocisk. I może dla większości cywilizowanych ludzi, widok siedemnastoletniej dziewczyny trzymającej w ręce naładowany do pełna pistolet z wodą byłby, co najmniej dziwny, to dla Adriena, jak i dla jego klasy, a także większości szkoły (wliczając w to nauczycieli) była to całkowita norma. Alix stała nadal w tym samym miejscu co przed chwilą i namiętnie klęła pod nosem. - Można wiedzieć dlaczego oberwałem? - chłopak nie mógł powiedzieć, że mu to nie pomogło. Dzięki strumieniowi lodowatej wody wrócił do świata żywych, jednak biorąc pod uwagę to jak bardzo jest przemoczony, to w pewnym stopniu miał do Alix pretensje. - Czysty przypadek. To Kim miał oberwać, nie ty. No ale co ja na to poradzę, że udało mu się zwiać. A poza tym z cukru nie jesteś. Ja tam rozumiem, praca modela i te sprawy, ale nie zachowuj się jak te wszystkie rozpieszczone lalunie Adrien. W końcu chyba jesteś facetem, co nie? - spojrzała na niego spode łba. Adrien już nie raz rozmawiał z Nino na temat tej dwójki. Kim i Alix naprawdę do siebie pasowali. Obydwoje cały czas robili sobie na złość, czasami dochodziło nawet do bójek, no ale jak to mówią, kto się czubi ten się lubi. - Tak jestem facetem Alix, a tak w ogóle to nie miałaś czasem zamiaru postrzelić Kima? - dziewczyna już nic nie mówiła, tylko biegiem ruszyła w kierunku zakrętu, za którym przed chwilą zniknął jej cel. Chłopak westchnął i ruszył do łazienki. W połowie drogi przypomniał sobie, że w szafce ma czysty strój na w-f. Kiedy już znalazł się w szatni usłyszał cichy szloch. To co tam zobaczył całkowicie go zszokowało. Chloe siedziała skulona pod ścianą i cicho łkała. Z racji tego, że żadna klasa nie ma w-fu na pierwszej lekcji, dziewczyna pomyślała zapewne, że tu, nikt jej nie znajdzie. Adrien doskonale wiedział, że jego koleżanka jest przez wszystkich uważana jako osoba bez serca, zimna i nieczuła. Jednak on, domyślał się jaki jest powód jej zachowania. I nie jest to spowodowane tym, że jej ojciec rozpieszczał ją od małego. Chloe od jakichś sześciu lat rozpaczała po stracie matki. Tak, Claire''' Bourgeois była dla swojej córki największym wzorem. Zniknęła wtedy, kiedy Aurore Agreste, matka Adriena. Każde z dzieci dusiło te emocje w sobie. I o ile Adrien nie zmienił się zbyt wiele wraz ze stratą, choć cierpiał tak samo jak Chloe, to dziewczyna przechodziła to o wiele gorzej. Z racji tego, że musiała wyzbyć się wszystkich emocji, które w sobie dusiła wyżywała się na innych. Obrażała rówieśników, dręczyła ich i doprowadzała do łez. Teraz gdy na nią patrzył, całą roztrzęsioną, zapłakaną i wyraźnie rozbitą poczuł ukłucie w serce . Nawet nie zauważyła, że tu stoi. I w tym momencie Adrien zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że przez te wszystkie lata potrzebowali siebie nawzajem. Kiedyś była dla niego jak siostra. I właśnie wtedy chłopak zapragnął, aby znów tak było. '''Rozdział 3 Zawsze będę cię wspierał Usiadł obok niej, oparł się o ścianę i delikatnie objął dziewczynę ramieniem. Ona tylko zerknęła na niego, aby potem znów się w niego wtulić. - Co się stało Chloe? - spytał jak najdelikatniej potrafił. Miał podejrzenia, że chodzi o jej matkę, jednak mimo wszystko niczego nie mógł być pewny. Kiedy dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, spróbował jeszcze raz - przecież wiesz, że mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko. - Za trzy dni jest kolejna rocznica ich zniknięcia. To już sześć lat, wyobrażasz to sobie? A ja nadal nie mogę się z tym pogodzić - chłopak westchnął i objął Chloe jeszcze mocniej. - Mam tak samo. Ale to chyba normalne. Były zbyt niesamowite. Nie da się za nimi nie tęsknić. Zastanawia mnie tylko to, dlaczego nas zostawiły. - Ja kiedy tylko się o tym dowiedziałam znienawidziłam mamę. Dopiero niedawno zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że musiała mieć jakiś powód. Wiesz co się okazało? - spytała i spojrzała chłopakowi prosto w oczy - zostawiła dla mnie list. Znalazłam go wczoraj, kiedy porządkowałam jej rzeczy. Dowiedziałam się czegoś co może być dla nas istotne, ale też czegoś, co naprawdę mnie zdołowało. - Masz ten list przy sobie? - Adrien był naprawdę zdziwiony. On przeszukiwał rzeczy mamy z milion razy. Nic tam nie znalazł. - Nie, zostawiłam w domu i schowałam, tak żeby tata przez przypadek się na niego nie natknął - już po raz setny dzisiaj wydmuchała nos w chusteczkę - była bohaterką - chłopak zmarszczył brwi - ratowała ludzi narażając własne życie. A ja przez te sześć lat wszystkim wokół je uprzykrzałam. Tak bardzo mi wstyd. Chciałabym cofnąć czas, albo dostać od losu drugą szansę, choć i tak wiem, że to niemożliwe - Adrien zastanawiał się tylko o co chodziło z tym stwierdzeniem: ,,była bohaterką". - Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co miałaś na myśli mówiąc, że była bohaterką? - Zadam pytanie, na które i tak znam odpowiedź, no ale dobra. Kojarzysz Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota, prawda? - Adrien przytaknął - miała swoje miraculum. Zakładam, że wiesz co to jest. Do listu dołączony był czyjś adres. Prosiła mnie abym udała się tam z listem, a wszystko się wyjaśni. Chłopak analizował wszystko co powiedziała dziewczyna. Miał pewną teorię, ale postanowił zastanowić się nad nią później. - Chcesz żebym poszedł tam z tobą? - Jeśli to nie problem. - Nigdy nie myśl, że możesz być dla mnie problemem, moja mała siostrzyczko - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego szczerze na wzmiankę o małej siostrzyczce. Kiedy byli mali często ją tak nazywał. Jej uśmiech był naprawdę serdeczny. Już dawno u niej takiego nie widział. Ostatnio gdy ich mamy jeszcze przy nich były. - O matko jak ja się teraz pokaże na lekcji. A pierwszą mamy chemie. Przecież ta kobieta mnie ukatrupi - uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kiedy widział jak chodzi w kółko i gestykuluje zawzięcie rękami. Taką Chloe wspominał najlepiej. Miłą, uroczą i dobrą. Taka była wtedy. - Oj uspokój się. Wdech i wydech. Nie zapominaj o oddychaniu. - Łatwo ci mówić, wiesz? Ja zazwyczaj nie płaczę, więc jeżeli wejdę taka do klasy, to nie będzie za ciekawie. - Każdy może sobie popłakać, to nic złego - spiorunowała go wzrokiem, a on na chwilę się zamyślił - wymaluj się. - Co? - spojrzała na niego, bo była tak zamyślona, że w ogóle go nie słuchała. - Mówię, żebyś się wymalowała. No wiesz podkład powinien załatwić sprawę - uśmiechnął się do niej. - Specjalista od makijażu się znalazł - mruknęła pod nosem. - Mówiłaś coś? - Skądże, jakże bym śmiała - obydwoje zaczęli się śmiać - już dawno nie rozmawialiśmy normalnie, co nie? - No tak, muszę przyznać, że brakowało mi tego. No ale dość. Powspominamy po szkole. Chemia. Chemia jest teraz najważniejsza, więc bierz się do roboty. Zostały nam jakieś cztery minuty. - No to może ty też się przebierzesz, co? - zmarszczył brwi - nie chciałam nic mówić, ale jesteś cały mokry i w ogóle. - No tak. Będę musiał jeszcze raz podziękować Alix. - To jej sprawa? No chociaż w sumie to normalne - wzruszyła ramionami i wyciągnęła z kosmetyczki tusz do rzęs. - Polowała na Kima, ale trafiła we mnie. Te pistolety na wodę powinny być zakazane - chłopak zrobił naburmuszoną minę. - Adrien, przecież to Alix. Jeśli coś jest zakazane, to tym większa szansa, że ona będzie to miała - zaśmiała się dźwięcznie i melodyjnie. Tak dawno nie słyszał tego śmiechu. Żałował, że nie odbył z nią takiej rozmowy wcześniej. Czuł, że odzyskał swoją przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa. - No w sumie może masz rację - spojrzał na zegarek. Dwie minuty - nie chce cię pośpieszać, bo doskonale wiem, że możesz mi tą kredką oko wydłubać, ale zostały nam dwie minuty, a ta jędza nie toleruje spóźnień. - Nie panikuj. Nic ci nie będzie. A tak w ogóle już skończyłam. Wiesz mogę cię dziś odwiedzić jeśli chcesz. Moglibyśmy powspominać, albo ja wiem odwiedzić to miejsce z listu. - Jasne wpadaj kiedy chcesz. Mój dom stoi dla ciebie otworem. Przynajmniej może ciebie ojciec z niego nie wyrzuci - uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. - To zdarzyło mu się kogoś już wyrzucić? - spytała z wahaniem - Nina, no wiesz jak mieliśmy po piętnaście lat. Zapytał taty o to, czy mogę urządzić imprezę. Skończyło się tym, że dorwała go akuma. Od tej pory nie zapraszam nikogo do domu. - Rozumiem. Ale może mi uda się go przekonać do imprezy? Niedługo kończysz osiemnaście lat. Należy cie się - powiedziała, po czym zaczęła chować kosmetyki do torby. Spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lusterku - i jak wyglądam? - skierowała pytanie do chłopaka. - Jak zwykle. Wiesz miałem ci to powiedzieć już kiedyś, ale ślicznie wyglądasz bez makijażu, więc możesz go ograniczyć. - Zastanowię się, okej? - dziewczyna wzięła torbę do ręki, wstała z posadzki i otrzepała się z niewidzialnego kurzu, po czym ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi - wstawaj, za minutę dzwonek. - Już idę - chłopak niechętnie podniósł się z podłogi i ruszył za dziewczyną. Byli już w połowie drogi, kiedy Chloe zadała mu pytanie. - Adrien? - Co jest? - Masz już kogoś na oku? - spojrzał na nią zdziwiony - oj Adrien, nie chodzi o mnie. - To o kogo? - chłopak był wyraźnie zbity z tropu. Chloe westchnęła. Znała dziewczynę, która podkochiwała się w jej ,,chyba przyjacielu" jeżeli w ogóle mogła go tak nazywać. - Dam ci małą radę, okej? - spojrzała na niego - otwórz wreszcie oczy. Adrien stał w miejscu jak zaczarowany. Wiedział, że blondynce chodzi o kogoś konkretnego, ale on nie miał pojęcia o kogo. Pomimo tego, że to było przecież takie oczywiste. Wrócił do świata żywych kiedy usłyszał śmiech towarzyszki. - Chodź już, Mendeleiev pewnie zaraz przyjdzie - Adrien jednak nie pozwolił jej nigdzie się ruszyć, bo złapał ją za nadgarstek. - Jeśli będziesz miała jakiś problem, to zawsze możesz przyjść do mnie. Bo ja zawsze będę cię wspierał. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania